


Earth-2000: War of Hearts

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has Powers, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Kara Danvers, Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, Kalex, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Memory Alteration, Minor Astra/Alex Danvers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Kara is broken, 6 months after Myriad was activated Astra memory wiped and memory altered Alex's memories.Once Astra is defeated, Alex needs to find a way to make it up to her wife.can they ever get back to how things were?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, 
> 
> This is the 1st of 2 versions because I thought this would be a good addition to my previous series.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Emily.

**Earth-2000:**

6 months had passed since Astra was resurrected by the power of the Yellow Sun on her Kryptonian cells and soon she returned to wreak havoc and revenge against her niece and her wife and she had found a way how to do it, 6 months ago she reactivated the Myriad device and used it on Earth, outfitted in regal attire Astra revealed herself to the world and had targeted every human as well as Superman and Superwoman who was her nieces daughter.

Astra then moved on to the next stage of her plan, she then murdered Eliza and Jeremiah in cold blood before moving to the next part of her plan, she rewrote Superwoman’s memories, in Superwoman’s mind… Supergirl murdered her parents in cold blood and betrayed humanity, because Superwoman was Alex Danvers, the daughter of Eliza and Jeremiah and more importantly, she was Kara’s wife.

Once Alex’s memories were rewritten Astra then made Kara watch as Alex and her got married, soon Alex was queen and Astra’s wife and Supergirl’s true identity was revealed, Kara Danvers was now the most wanted woman in the whole world and Alex, her own wife believed she was capable of the savagery that Astra caused when murdering Eliza and Jeremiah.

With Alex’s memories rewritten Kara made one last attempt to convince Alex that Astra was the killer, that everything Astra said was a lie, that they were married but the altered memories convinced Alex more and she beat Kara down to the point she almost killed her, had it not been for the arrival of Barry, Oliver and Kate… Alex would have killed her.

Now 6 months later and the world had moved on:

Supergirl was still the most wanted woman and now with her identity revealed, Kara Danvers couldn’t show her face around National city or anywhere in the world, so she was hanging out in the fortress of solitude alone in her misery, Oliver, Barry and Kate had left because of a crisis on their world and Kara denied to help them, she was alone in her misery.

Her aunt had taken everything from her and now she was truly alone.

Friends were now enemies, her wife was lost and married to her aunt and believed that she murdered Eliza and Jeremiah and the whole world now saw her as the enemy.

They say that there comes a time when it’s time to say enough, there comes a time when it’s time to make a stand.

For Kara… this was it.

She was done playing nice… if Astra wanted to push her over the line.

Then Kara was going to cross it herself.

It was time for Sunny Danvers to die… it was time for Supergirl to really shine.

There nothing left for Kara to hang on to… so she waited; she prepared herself.

She planned.

She built.

She tortured.

And more importantly… she killed.

The fortress was a darker place now, blood stained the floors from Astra’s patrol, now Kara sat there in the fortress alone with her thoughts, a Kryptonite knife in her right hand as she glared at the last member of the Kryptonian patrol Astra was leading, getting to her feet Kara made her way closer to the Kryptonite cell she had rigged up, it took 4 months to finally make herself immune to Kryptonite.

She needed every edge she could get her hands on in this crappy war between her and Astra and Kryptonite immunity was something she needed, considering since Astra had human guard protecting her and Alex wielding Kryptonite weapons, for the past 5 months Kara had been watching, scouting the enemy stronghold… the DEO tower which now served as Astra’s palace where she lived with Alex.

Kara circled the cell slowly “Now, I’m going to ask again” she said “Where is Astra keeping Myriad?” she asked.

The Kryptonian snarled as he glared at her “As if I would tell you” he replied though his breathing had become heavier, his veins were glowing green and his skin was pale.

Kara sighed heavily as she shook her head “Are you sure I can’t convince you to tell me?” she asked as she leaned against the bars “I can turned to Kryptonite emitters down” she said.

“Rao curse you bitch!” he spat in Kryptonese.

“He already did” Kara replied before turning the emitters up, the Kryptonian writhed and bucked hard as he screamed in agony as Kara walked away and she sat down at the table, she had the fortress dampeners on so Alex and Clark couldn’t find her, she made sure after everything went down that the Fortress became hidden from Astra, looking back as the screaming Kryptonian, Kara scoffed as she turned back to the table, slipping the headphones on and turned up the music to drown out the screams.

6 months… 6 months of hell.

Being hunted by Kryptonian Patrols led by Astra, her own wife hating her and believing that she had murdered Eliza and Jeremiah, her own wife not knowing who she was, Astra marrying Alex and making her watch, Kara was broken… shattered to the point where she was numb to her very soul, Astra wanted to push her over the edge… well Astra was going to find out why that was a bad idea, Kara slipped off the headphones and turned down the emitters after 30 minutes and she looked at the weakened Kryptonian inside “Now… are you ready to talk?” she demanded.

The Kryptonian raised a hand, weakened and his skin practically grey “Please… no more” she pleaded.

Kneeling beside the cell Kara looked at him “No more, tell me where the Myriad device is” she demanded.

“Watchtower” the Kryptonian wheezed out “The place you referred to as Watchtower” he revealed.

Kara nodded her head as she got to her feet “Thanks” she said as she got to her feet before turning and walking away, but before she left she turned the Kryptonite Emitters to full power… lethal and she walked away.

This was war.

Kara wasn’t just fighting for survival; she was fighting to reclaim her home.

Leaving the fortress Kara took one look at the place before flying into the sky and flew towards watchtower, Astra had the watchtowers weapons modified to Kryptonite lasers after she activated Myriad and had Batman make the modifications, Astra wore a specially designed suit created by Alex to stop them being affected by the Kryptonite, Kara though had to do things the harder way, constant exposures to green Kryptonite until she built her immunity to it.

Kal-El stood on board watch tower with Batman, J’onn J’onzz and Diana of Themyscira, all of who were being controlled by Myriad, they were monitoring the computers when Batman noticed something on the sensors “We have incoming” he said as he turned to Superman and Wonder Woman, they walked over to the overwatch glass and saw the incoming, narrowing his eyes Kal smirked sinisterly “So… my dear cousin’s come to die” he said “Inform Queen Astra we have incoming” he ordered.

Diana bowed her head as Batman turned to him “Superman, the Myriad?” he asked.

“She won’t get that far, activate the cannons” Superman ordered.

Batman dialed the keys before pressing the button, slowly the turrets turned and aimed at Kara who was slowly flying towards the Watchtower, Batman turned to Superman “Turrets locked” he announced.

“Fire” Superman ordered.

There was a loud whirring of something powering up and Supergirl came to a stop and hovered there as she let the turrets power up and soon a green beam shot out and slammed into Supergirl’s chest, Supergirl grunted at the impact and she drifted backwards before she smiled, the Kryptonite laser had no effect on her.

Superman’s sinister smirk dropped as Batman stared in horror “It… It didn’t work” he whispered.

“FIRE!!!” Superman ordered.

The Turrets powered back up but this time Kara flew, pushing herself hard and she flew towards the watchtower, J’onn typed at the keys “Firing again!” he announced and soon another beam erupted from the cannon, Supergirl barrel rolled to the right and missed getting hit by the Kryptonite beam and she followed through with a heat beam into the turret, tearing it apart with a violent explosion.

Pulling up Kara dodged the incoming smaller turret fire coming from the Watchtower and she missed the beams erupting from the smaller turrets, another heat beam erupting from her eyes and the Watchtower shook from the explosion as the heat beam ripped a hole into the side of the watchtower’s hull, Batman and J’onn held onto the console as the interior of the building shook violently.

Batman checked the sensors “Her attack pattern suggests she is going after the Myriad!” he announced.

Superman roared “Fire everything!” he bellowed.

Supergirl pulled up and let out a loud “Woohoo!!!” as she pulled a 180 degree turn and she flew back towards the 2nd cannon that was slowly turning towards her, Supergirl clenched her fist and she punched it hard, a violent explosion followed causing the interior of the watchtower to shake harder.

Diana returned to the command center “Astra’s orders are to protect Myriad at all cost” she said.

Batman turned to Superman “2nd cannon’s gone, we’re losing turrets and we have multiple hull breaches” he announced.

Superman turned to Diana “Go protect Myriad” he ordered.

In the meantime:

Astra was fuming with rage, Diana’s reports had made her angry… how the hell did Kara find out that Myriad was on Watchtower?

Watchtower:

Supergirl was continuing to tear pieces of the hull apart with her heat vision as she dodged the incoming fire from the smaller turrets, Batman decided to go out with his Bat fighter he had stored at the Watchtower, he even had it modified with Kryptonite weapons to take on Supergirl in case she ever attacked after the Myriad was activated, though the Kryptonite weapons he already had on board even before Myriad had activated.

Flying out on the hanger Batman flew in behind her and got a lock, Supergirl smirked “Nice try” she said before making a hard left and she flew around the Watchtower, Batman followed in his fighter as J’onn and Superman watched from the inside, Batman pulled the trigger and his cannons fired, small green lasers shot out in rapid succession but Kara evaded them and continued to lead him around in circles around the watchtower.

Explosions continued to shake the Watchtower as Batman fired a missile but instead of hitting Supergirl; she caught it and threw it into the side of the Watchtower, the impact ripped a chunk of the hull away from the tower and Kara flew at Batman’s fighter at fully speed, Batman didn’t have time to evade and Kara’s heat beam cut his wing off sending him spiraling towards Earth.

Supergirl for a second and she growled to herself before catching his fighter and she carried it back to the hanger bay, Batman wasn’t at fault for attacking her anymore than the human’s were, Astra was controlling them with Myriad and she was going to stop it, Alex made one big mistake when she killed Astra the first time, she should have gone for Astra’s head and cut the damn thing off.

 _‘Dark I know… but this is war’_ Kara thought to herself as she slammed the fighter down before she made her way deeper into the now wrecked Watchtower.

6 months of pent up rage… it had to come out.

J’onn was next up to try and stop her but that fight didn’t last long, she broke his arm and then broke his left leg before leaving him on the ground, Superman was up but that also didn’t last long, Superman was limited in his fighting skills, he used brute strength whilst Kara had skills that Alex had taught her, eventually she left him with Kryptonite in his leg and his shoulder.

Diana though was the last one to fight.

Kara never wanted to fight her but Myriad was forcing her hand, Diana was affected by Myriad.

Diana and Supergirl clashed violently, trading blows that made the already fragile watchtower quake, Diana used her Lasso on Kara’s ankle and slammed her into the wall, Supergirl got back up and they traded punches again, blows landing hard as Kara’s fist collided with Diana’s jaw, blood flying from the Amazon’s mouth as Supergirl’s fist made contact.

Kara and Diana continued their deadly fight to the death until finally Supergirl managed to slip back from Diana’s blade, gripping Diana’s wrist Kara headbutted Diana hard before ripping the sword from Diana’s grasp and she pinned the amazon to the bulkhead of the room, Diana struggled again Supergirl’s grasp as Supergirl dropped the sword and her fist collided with Diana’s face.

Diana’s nose broke with a sickening crack and the force of the blow knocked her out, Kara released Diana from her grasp and watched as the Amazon princess fell to the floor, turning to the Myriad device Kara nodded her head and she unleased her wrath on it, ripping it apart with her heat vision until it exploded sending her crashing back into the wall and she fell unconscious.

In the meantime:

Astra roared in rage as Myriad was destroyed, humans returned to normal luckily, she still had Alex at her side, she fully intended to throw Alex to the wolves, she didn’t love Alex no matter how much she deluded Alex into believing it, Alex was always a means to an end to Astra… to hurt Kara.

Watchtower:

When Kara awoke, she found herself under the sunlamps in the med with Diana, Bruce, J’onn and Clark standing over her smiling, Kara had freed them… she had freed humanity from Astra’s reign but the fight wasn’t over yet, Alex and Astra remained and Alex was going to be the more difficult fight of her life, once she was fully recharged Kara and J’onn worked on a way with Bruce to set Alex free, soon Kara made her way out of the watchtower and flew back towards Earth.

Bruce, Superman, Wonder Woman and J’onn offered to fight by her side but Kara refused, this was her fight and hers alone.

Supergirl landed outside of the DEO tower that served as Astra’s palace and the city erupted into cheers when Supergirl arrived, Supergirl smiled as she watched the city cheer for her and she lowered her head and let a tear fall, she had missed this moment and she had spent 6 months hiding.

Some people though took note off the scabbard on her hip, Astra looked at her niece and smirked as she turned to Alex and kissed her, Kara growled as she watched with her vision zoomed in on the pair, soon Astra whispered and Alex sneered as she lifted off the ground and flew towards Kara, Supergirl turned to the civilians “GET INSIDE!” She ordered and soon the civilians began scrambling for cover.

Supergirl ripped off her cape and tossed it aside before gripping the handle of her sword that was still in its scabbard, Alex flew at her with a roar as Supergirl pulled out the sword and Astra paled instantly, the glowing green Kryptonite sword in Kara’s hand… the same weapon Alex used on her to save J’onn and what horrified her more was Kara’s immunity to it.

Alex was too late to stop and she went to punch her but Kara rolled to the side and she made a lateral swipe, the tip of the blade piercing her skin, not enough to do serious harm but enough to catch Alex off guard, because Bruce made sure that the Kryptonite blade had liquid Kryptonite coating the blade so it would enter Alex’s bloodstream; not enough to kill but enough to weaken and make powerless, Alex hit the ground and bounced, grunting painfully as she bounced across the concrete.

Kara slipped the sword back in its scabbard and superspeed over to Alex’s side, Alex rolled over onto her back and sneered in hatred “You going to kill me like you killed my parents” she spat, Kara looked at Alex, her heart shattering at the venom in Alex’s voice, as much as she tried to tell herself that this wasn’t Alex’s fault, that Astra mindwiped and then altered Alex’s memories, it still hurt.

Kara kneeled beside Alex “I didn’t kill Eliza or Jeremiah Lexie” she whispered.

“Don’t call me that!” Alex spat.

Kara took the device out “I know that somewhere deep inside you Alex, deep inside you is saying that Astra is lying” she said “But I’m not going to force you” she said as she set the device down on the ground beside Alex, an action that surprised the hell out of Alex as she turned to Kara confused, Kara simply smiled as she pulled back “I’m not going to force you to remember me Lexie, this is your choice… you want to live with Astra’s lies then go ahead” she said “Or if you want to know the truth, all your memories are on that device” she said.

Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously “Why?” she demanded.

“Because I love you Alex” Kara answered “I always have and I always will” she stood up “Believe what you want” she turned and shot off into the sky towards the DEO tower.

Alex turned and gazed at the device, recently she had been feeling something.

Hatred towards Astra but she didn’t know why.

Some nights she even dreamt the nights her parents died, she saw 2 versions… she saw Astra kill them and she saw Kara kill them.

Alex picked up the device and looked at it, her super hearing kicking in… she needed to understand.

In the meantime:

Kara landed on the balcony, looking at the interior of the DEO command center which had been transformed into a regal bedroom with a large double bed at the far end, Kara was sickened by the mere sight of it, the mere thought of Astra and Alex together turned her stomach… Alex was her wife, not Astra’s.

Astra chuckled “Little one” she greeted from the darkened corner.

“You lost the right to call me that” Kara spat hatefully.

“Come now little one, we’re family” Astra said as she smirked “I said Humanity didn’t deserve you and I was right”

“Humanity didn’t do this… you did” Kara spat “You took everything from me!”

Astra moved over to the bed “Wow… I had many amazing nights with your dear wife in this bed” she said.

Kara felt sick “Don’t… just… don’t” she spat.

Astra turned to her “Must have hurt seeing me with her” she said “But still, she served her purpose”

“Her purpose… to hurt me” Kara spat.

“To prove that though Kryptonian blood runs through her veins, she has no place amongst us… Kryptonian bonds are for life and she turned her back on your bond” Astra replied.

“SHE TURNED HER BACK BECAUSE YOU ERASED EVERYTHING!!!” Kara bellowed in rage “You erased and altered her memories, made her think I killed Eliza and Jeremiah!”

Astra shrugged “Still, she didn’t fight it” she said “6 months and not once did she fight”

Kara grabbed her sword and pulled it out, Astra paled as she laid eyes on it and Kara smirked “Remember this?” she asked.

“Little one… please… we’re family” Astra pleaded.

“Begging, is that what you’ve been reduced to” Kara asked as she advanced.

“Please… you wouldn’t kill your own aunt” Astra replied.

“Scar said something similar to Simba” Kara replied with a scoff “But unlike Simba… I’m too damn numb to show you mercy” she said before bringing the sword back and swinging it, there were 2 distinct thuds that followed the sickening slice, Kara turned away “Unlike Alex… I went for the head” she said before dropping the bloodied sword and she walked back to the balcony, Alex was standing there with tears spilling from her eyes and the device in her hand which had burnt up, Kara saw the look in Alex’s eyes and smiled “Your back” she said.

Alex took a step forward “Kara I…” she started.

Kara pulled back, an action that hurt Alex a lot but she remained standing there as Kara forced a smile “I… I need time” she whispered hoping Alex would understand, 6 months of hell was finally over and all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry herself to sleep.

Alex nodded her head “I’ll… I’ll be here” she vowed.

Kara walked passed her and Alex watched as Kara took one last look at her and with a sad smile Kara turned and took off into the sky leaving Alex behind, Alex fought against the tears flooding her eyes as she turned to Astra’s remains and with one last hateful gaze she screamed as she tore the place apart, her heat beam erupted from her eyes and destroying everything in the room

Alex’s screams followed Kara as she flew up and vanished amongst the clouds and she returned to the Watchtower.

Kara needed time… nothing Alex did was her fault

She knew that.

But Astra’s actions had destroyed their bond.

Now all Alex had to do was wait for when Kara was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Originally 2 chapters long but it would be too rushed, so I extended it to 3 chapters long.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy
> 
> Emily

Watchtower:

Watchtower was undergoing repairs after recent events, recent events which left Kara and Alex in emotional ruins, the watchtower had sustained serious damage from Kara’s assault during Astra’s reign, after she killed her aunt Astra; Kara was left alone in her room alone on her request in her quarters, everyone tried their hardest to get Kara out of her misery but Kara remained unapproachable, she just wanted to be left alone.

This was Astra’s final victory… she had completely broken Kara.

In the meantime:

Alex was struggling; recent events had left her shaken and Kara had not yet made any attempts to call her, it had been a month since what had happened and Alex had seen J’onn 2 nights ago and he told her that Kara had spent the past month locked in her bedroom on board Watchtower, he then went on to tell Alex about the damaged Kara caused to the Watchtower during Astra’s reign and the blood Kara spilled.

Alex though didn’t care about the blood Kara spilled, Alex knew Kara had been through hell in those 6 months and didn’t deserve judgement for what had happened, she needed friends, somebody to help and hold her, Alex couldn’t blame Kara for not contacting her, altered memories or not… Alex had cheated on her and shattered their bond, and now Kara was broken whilst Alex was a mess.

Alex was 2 contesting and different sets of memories, the implanted memories inside her head from Astra and the memories of her life with Kara, but it was those memories of Kara that put up the most fight thankfully, soon most of the implanted memories of Astra and her together changed, but there was a few memories that were altered that put up the most struggle.

The wedding night was the worst memory of all for Alex, the mere thought of having somebody else touching her made her sick to her stomach, she began questioning herself and wherever or not it was rape, could it be considered rape if your memories were altered but you still consensually had sex with somebody you believed to be your wife, Alex didn’t know anymore.

She didn’t know anything anymore so she flew, she flew to Midvale and lived in the house she grew up in with Kara.

All the whilst struggling with 2 sets of memories; 1 with Astra and 1 with Kara.

Both sets fighting inside her head.

The Anniversary of her parents death was the most difficult period of her life, she had spent the last 6 month married and sleeping with the woman that killed her parents without even realizing it, kneeling at the grave Alex set the flowers town and bowed her head “Hey mom, dad” she whispered to the grave before her, her parents being buried together as per their last wishes before Astra killed them both.

Alex shook her head as a lone tear made it’s way down her cheek “I am so sorry” she whispered, her voice breaking as she placed a hand on the headstone “I’m so, so sorry”

Alex jumped at the sound of Kara’s voice behind her “You have nothing to be sorry for Lexie” Kara stated as she stood there.

Turning around on the spot Alex gazed at Kara “Kara” she whispered, a smile threatening to light up her face at the sight of Kara though her heart broke, Kara stood there no longer wearing glasses and having her hair up, her identity was revealed and there was no need to hide but it wasn’t that though that broke her heart, no… it was the pain on Kara’s face, her hair was messy and looked like it hadn’t been washed since Astra died, her clothes were crumpled and she looked as if she hadn’t been sleeping.

Kara smiled as she motioned to Alex “I saw you here, thought I’d come over and say hi” she said.

“How long have you been standing here?” Alex asked as she gazed at her wife… she hoped.

“For a while” Kara answered “You… You look great” she said.

Alex blushed as she lowered her head “I’m a mess, just… struggling after everything that had happened” she admitted.

Nodding her head Kara silently agreed “We all have our ways of dealing” she said “And your memories?” she asked.

Alex shrugged “Some good days, some bad days” she admitted “I still have the mess implanted inside my head” she said.

“Yeah… I’m sorry” Kara replied as she looked away.

Shaking her head “You have nothing to be sorry for, you set me free” Alex said.

“J’onn said he could help you sort those memories out” Kara said.

Alex took a deep breath before she stepped closer “Look, before I leave you with mom and dad… I have something to give you” she said.

Kara looked confused but stood there and watched as Alex walked closer, careful not to move to fast so not to spook Kara, Kara had been jumpy around her every time they saw one another ever since Kara had killed Astra, Alex hated herself for what happened and hated herself for nearly killing Kara, she was thankful that Oliver, Barry and Kate showed up when they had.

Alex stepped up closer to Kara and thankfully the blonde didn’t flinch away from Alex, which made Alex smile as she nodded her head and took a deep breath before she reached out and handed Kara the bag pack she had brought with her, she had planned to go to the watchtower later to give it to Kara but because Kara was here, it allowed Alex to do it now so Kara wouldn’t have to see her again later.

Kara slowly took the bag pack from Alex’s hand and she opened it up, inside was the superwoman suit Alex wore, the blue house of El symbol emblazoned on the chest of the suit, Kara looked at Alex who smiled sadly “I… I don’t deserve it” she started, Kara went to argue but Alex cut her off, shaking her head Alex continued “No… I don’t” she said “I was your wife and more than that, I was your bond mate” she continued “And I betrayed that bond”

Kara shook her head “It wasn’t your fault” she stated.

“Maybe not, but I’m still responsible for my actions… I don’t deserve to be your bond mate, I don’t deserve to wear that crest” Alex stated, Kara bit her lip as she looked at Alex’s wrist where the Kryptonian bond bracelet once was but now it was gone, Kara’s sniffed as she took it as a bad sign but Alex took her hand “I’m not wearing it, because… I need to earn it” she said “It’s in the bag… once… once I’ve proven myself worthy again, you can place it back on my wrist” she said.

Kara looked at her with hope and tearful eyes “So… you don’t want a divorce?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “No I don’t… I want you Kara” she said “I want to be with you forever” she kissed Kara’s knuckle “But I need to earn my place in your heart again” she said “When you decide when your ready to give me another chance, I will be waiting” she said.

“What will you do in the meantime?” Kara asked as she let a tear fall.

“I need to sort out my memories… figure out which ones are real and which ones are fake” Alex replied as she lowered her head “And… I need to make peace with myself” she said.

Kara leaned in and gently kissed Alex on the lips, the kiss was chaste and gentle, it almost made Alex’s heart leap out of her chest of attentive Kara was with her, soon Kara pulled back and she gave a pained smile “Love you Alex” she whispered and slowly she turned and walked away with the bag pack.

Alex smiled as she watched Kara retreat from her “Love you too Kara” she called, Kara let a ghost of a smile lift and she walked away, Alex turned to her parents grave and she closed her eyes and she had flashes of memories inside her head, some of her and Kara and some of her and Astra, both memories giving her a headache because they were at war with each other inside her head.

Alex shot into the sky and flew for a while before she returned home and settled down for the night and that is when the worst of the dreams hit her hard… sparring with Astra.

**_ Flashback Start: _ **

**_ Alex and Astra flew in from their nightly patrol together, Astra would often go out and patrol Earth and Alex usually went with her, Astra and Alex made there way into the training room together, it was their nightly ritual to spar and because Alex was Kryptonian, something that she did for Kara when they started dating, Alex and Astra removed their capes and began circling one another as the room became sealed. _ **

**_ Astra super sped into Alex and pinned her to the wall, the force of the collision caused the wall to crack behind Alex, a sinister smirk morphed on Alex’s lips and she broke free and slammed Astra’s face into the wall before driving her knee into Astra’s stomach, Astra broke free and tossed Alex into the wall, Alex and Astra panting as they stared each other down before super speeding at one another. _ **

**_ The shockwave caused the room to shake and break apart as Astra and Alex bounced off the walls, throwing each other about and by the end of it, Alex had Astra pinned beneath her, Astra surged up and their lips met, Alex moaned as she kissed back, their tongues slipping out and meeting as they kissed, biting and pulling at each other’s lips as their body ground and writhed against each other. _ **

**_ Alex ripped open the top half of Astra’s suit and she began ravishing her breasts, biting and sucking on Astra’s nipples as Astra gripped Alex’s hair tight and kept the former agents now Kryptonian’s face in her breasts, as Alex nipped, sucked and tongued both Astra’s nipples which were painfully hard, _ ** **_ Alex began to kiss her way down Astra’s body as Astra opened her legs. _ **

**_ Alex pulled Astra’s pants down and tossed them aside before she moved in, Astra’s sex was soaked and her panties were ruined, Alex smirked as she shot her tongue across Astra’s engorged clit making Astra jerk and gasp, Alex did it again and each time it made Astra gasp and moan as she ran her hands through Alex’s hair. _ **

**_ “Please… Rao” Astra pleaded as she dug her fists into the ground as Alex’s tongue circled and flicked against Astra’s swollen clit, slowly Alex pushed 2 fingers inside Astra who arched her back and moaned loud as her eyes rolled back and her eyelids fluttered close “Alex” she whispered. _ **

Flashback End:

Alex shot up panting heavily as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, it was still dark outside and she found she had only been asleep for 3 hours, sighing heavily Alex lay back down, her mind was focused on her memory though but something about it felt off, and Astra’s voice when she whispered Alex’s name.

It sounded like Kara.

Alex closed her eyes and slipped back into the dream.

**_ Flashback Continued: _ **

**_ Astra arched back and moaned Alex’s name with a whisper, Alex’s fingers curling about inside her making Astra mewl in response as Alex pulled her fingers back and pushed them back in, Astra was moaning and Alex was grinning as Astra’s soaking wet walls clenched around her fingers, Alex added a 3rd finger and she picked up the pace, pumping her fingers inside Astra. _ **

**_ Alex wrapped her lips around Astra’s engorged clit and she sucked on it as her fingers pistoned back and forth inside Astra, her fingers twisting and curling around inside Astra who was moaning and writhing on the floor beneath her, arching back Astra’s moans grew louder as Alex’s fingers continued to move inside her hard and fast until slowly Alex began to slow down. _ **

**_ Astra whimpered at this action and she writhed on the floor desperate for more “Alex… please” Astra pleaded. _ **

_‘Okay, Astra’s voice is sounding too much like Kara’s’_ Alex noticed.

**_ Alex smirked as her tongue flicked Astra’s clit “Say it… I want to hear you beg” she purred. _ **

**_ Astra growled “Fuck, give it to me Alex!!!” she demanded “Please fuck me!!!” _ **

**_ Alex’s smirk deepened and she began to pick up the pace, her fingers pistoning inside Astra hard, her fingers moving at st super speed and super strength making Astra howl as she arched her back and moved her hips, riding her pussy on Alex’s fingers that were slamming inside her repeatedly “Alex… of fuck yess!!!” Astra cried as she gripped the floor tighter making the ground crack some more. _ **

**_ Alex bit and sucked on Astra’s clit and soon Astra began to convulse, her body trembling as she tumbled over the edge and climaxed hard, screaming in ecstasy as she came hard, her juices spilling over Alex’s fingers, by the end of her climax Alex pulled her fingers out and stuck them into her mouth, tasting Astra’s juices off her clit “Now, that is very tasty” she purred. _ **

**_ Astra was panting as she lay there covered in sweat from the orgasm Alex had given her but soon Astra rolled them over and pinned Alex beneath her “My turn” she purred and she moved down Alex’s body, Alex’s pants of her suit followed and soon Astra’s tongue invaded her pussy, Alex arched back and gasped followed by a long drawn out moan as she gripped Astra’s hair tight. _ **

**_ Alex writhed on the floor as Astra’s tongue slid inside her and explored, her tongue swirling around inside Alex, Alex moaned as she held onto the already cracked floor and held on, panting and moaning as Astra’s tongue moved at super speed around inside her, her walls tightening around Astra’s tongue as it continued to swirl around and tasting Alex. _ **

**_ Soon Alex arched back and cried, her body shaking as Astra’s tongue undid Alex and made her whole body tremble as she rode out her orgasm, her juices spilling all over Astra’s tongue, Alex lay there panting heavily before she looked down between her legs and saw Kara there instead of Astra, Kara smiled “Round 2 beloved” she purred and dove her tongue back in and Alex cried out as she gripped Kara’s hair tight. _ **

**_ Flashback End: _ **

Alex shot up out of bed, that was it… these damn memories Alex implanted in her head had to go because this was confusing as hell for her, jumping out of bed Alex got dressed before making her way to the front door, yanking the door open Alex froze up when she saw Kara standing there “Hey Lexie, you got a moment to talk?” she asked.

Alex smiled “Uh sure but can we do it at Watchtower?” she asked.

Kara looked worried “Everything okay?” she asked.

Alex’s heart melted at the concern on Kara’s face, even after everything she had done to her wife, Kara still cared about her “I need to get these memories sorted out” Alex said.

Kara reached out and took her hand “Come on, let’s get you up there” she said.

Alex gave her hand a squeeze and they flew up into the sky and vanished amongst the clouds, Alex couldn’t believe the damage done to the watchtower, it was still mess even a month after Astra’s death, Alex couldn’t believe this damage was done by Kara and it made Alex feel even more guilty, she and Astra pushed Kara to this… it wasn’t just Astra that was guilty.

It was Alex too.

Alex and Kara landed in the hanger bay and together they made their way to the lab, J’onn hugged Alex tight and led her to the bed as Kara followed closely, Alex jumped up onto the bed and she lay down whilst J’onn gently placed the device on her forehead “Now I’ve set this to remove any implanted memories inside your head any altered memories inside your head will be corrected” J’onn explained.

Alex nodded her head though she was terrified, what if she had slept with Alex… what if at some point they did have sex? slowly though her panic was halted by Kara’s hand on hers, Kara smiled as she nodded her head “Together” she whispered, Alex let a small tear fall as she nodded her head and she lay there whilst J’onn looked at the pair “This will hurt” he warned and soon he flipped the switch and Alex’s whole body jerked up as she let out a loud agonizing cry.

Soon implanted memories made by Astra was removed from Alex’s head and altered memories was corrected, Kara’s hold on her hand made the pain more bearable, Alex was thankful though any memories of Alex and Astra together in bed was either erased al returned to the original memories of Alex and Kara, a few memories remained where Astra and Alex had kissed and snuggled up in bed but no memories of them having sex.

Thankfully.

Soon the device fell silent and Alex slowly sat up and Kara looked at her concerned “Alex… you okay?” Kara asked concerned as she took Alex’s hand, Alex nodded her head though she was shaken up by the ordeal, her legs were jelly and when she made an attempt to stand she collapsed right into Kara’s arms, Kara lifted her up and carried her to her quarters where Alex fell asleep for the night.

The implanted memories Astra created though had taken the place of multiple, and in removing those implanted memories, there were now gaps in Alex’s memories, most of which concerned Kara and her and growing up together, Alex hated Astra even more and if Kara hadn’t killed Astra then Alex would have torn the bitch apart with her own bare hands because Astra caused so much pain.

Of course Kara and Alex still had a long way to go but Kara was happy when Alex revealed that the ream memories contained anything between her and Astra but she was distraught to learn that Astra and Alex had kissed and snuggled up on the couch together, those moments were meant to be Alex’s and Kara’s… now those moments were ruined forever by Astra.

Revealing that her and Astra had kissed had Alex worried, Kara barely spoke to her for a week and spent more time working on the Watchtower as well as spending time with a remorseful Diana who was still pretty much holding her own guilt for trying to kill Kara, it stung Alex that Kara had forgiven Diana, Bruce, Superman and J’onn, one day though Alex had enough.

Alex had cornered Kara in her quarters.

Storming into Kara’s quarters Alex folded her arms after sealing the door, Kara looked at her briefly “Hey Alex” she greeted with a smile.

Alex shook her head “This ends now!” she snapped, Kara flinching broke Alex’s heart and she softened “I know… I know your hurting Kara but please, talk to me” she pleaded.

Kara shook her head “There is nothing to say Alex, I forgave you” she said.

Alex shook her head “No you didn’t, if you had then you and I would be going 10 rounds till sun-up” she stated, referencing the last time they had fallen out whilst dating and they had argued, threw punches, fought in the training room and in the desert and eventually had hot, raunchy make-up sex, some may consider it unhealthy to solve arguments with fists but it worked for Kara and Alex… a lot and if they were honest, it turned them both on because it reminded them that neither had to hold back with one another “But here I am still fully clothed” she folded her arms “I know your angry at me about Astra” she said “Keeping it bottled up isn’t healthy” Alex said.

Shaking her head Kara looked at her “What do you want from me Alex” Kara whispered.

“I don’t know; shout, scream, throw a punch or make rough love to me till we’re both too sore to move” Alex pleaded “I can’t stand seeing you like this so please for the love of Rao… say or do something!”

“Truth is Alex… I can’t look at you without seeing you and her” Kara clenched her eyes shut tight “It makes me so angry that she… kissed you, that she held you” she was shaking now, shaking like she did when she was getting angrier.

Alex sighed heavily “Kara…” Without warning Kara super sped into Alex and pinned her to the wall, Kara growled as she roughly ripped Alex shirt open and bit down hard on Alex’s shoulder, gasping Alex moaned as her knee’s went weak as Kara kept her pinned to the bulkhead of the quarters, Alex parted her legs as Kara slid her hands into Alex’s pants and roughly shoved 3 fingers deep inside soaked pussy causing Alex to moan.

“Fuck… so wet for me!” Kara snarled as she bit on Alex’s lower lip, the coppery taste of blood on her tongue as she split Alex’s lip and Alex gripped Kara’s hair and pushed off the wall, Alex slammed Kara’s back against the bulkhead on the opposite side of the room, Kara grunting at the impact, all that did though was make Kara smirk as she glared at Alex “Come on… is that the best you can do” she taunted.

She was pissed at Alex for everything that had happened.

Alex felt nothing but guilt for what had happened but she was angry that Kara had been ignoring her.

This was going to get rough and messy.

“Oh, it’s on” Alex growled as she rough threw Kara down onto the bed and dived on her, the 2 Kryptonian’s rolling about kissing and biting at each other’s lips, Alex returned the favor and caused Kara’s bottom lip to bleed as they kissed, Alex’s and Kara’s screams echoed through the halls of the Watchtower as they made hot, aggressive, super powered make up sex for hour, Alex’s fingers slamming inside Kara at strength making Kara scream as she came undone repeatedly as Alex fingered her hard, Kara equally returned the favor and made Alex scream and writhe in pain and ecstasy as together they fucked to the point of exhaustion.

The whole watchtower shook, and the already broken pieces of the hull broke away.

It’s said _‘In space nobody can hear you scream’_

Well whoever said that… never met Kara and Alex.

By the end of it Alex and Kara were bruised and sore with various scratches littering their bodies, they really went at it.

Alex broke down into tears afterwards and Kara held her tight, she apologized too.

She should not have been so hard on Alex, she suffered too.

Alex and Kara knew one thing though, it was going to take a while to come back from this.

Alex and Kara continued to hang out and talk, they defaulted back to getting to know each other and go through the missing memories of their life growing up, it took a month before they finally moved forward and began dating again, they couldn’t default back to their married life because Astra shattered their bond, now they needed a complete reset and after a month of getting to know one another, Kara agreed they should start dating again and eventually gave Alex back her super suit.

It would take some time, but Alex would wait if she could for Kara.

Kara was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Smutty Kalex coming in chapter 3 followed by a happy ending and some fluff.
> 
> Emily

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this version of the story
> 
> Chapter 2 will get more smutty as it will feature smut between Astra/Alex as a flashback and will also feature Kalex smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please post feedback
> 
> Emily


End file.
